


Hunter x Hunter за 96 секунд

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: стебный пересказ первой экранизации





	Hunter x Hunter за 96 секунд

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ninety-Six-Second Summary of Hunter x Hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/363495) by Mina Lightstar. 



Гон: Хочу стать Охотником, как мой отец!  
Мито: Сначала приберись в комнате.  
Гон: Ну а потом мне можно будет в одиночку отправиться на неведомые земли?  
Мито: Да можно, можно.

[ГОН покидает КИТОВЫЙ ОСТРОВ, чтобы принять участие в СУПЕР СЛОЖНОМ ЭКЗАМЕНЕ и НАЙТИ РАБОТУ.]

Незнакомец: Эй, маленький мальчик, не хочешь пойти со мной?  
Гон: Да не вопрос.  
Леорио: Держись меня, малыш. Сразу видно, ты из глухомани.  
[ГОН и ЛЕОРИО садятся в БОЛЬШУЮ ЛОДКУ, и НАЧИНАЕТСЯ ДОЖДЬ.]

Капитан: На борту пара десятков людей, и все кроме трех неудачники.  
Гон: Я не неудачник, потому что хочу стать Охотником и найти своего отца.  
Леорио: Я не неудачник, потому что хочу денег. И женщин.  
Курапика: По-моему, ты неудачник, Леорио.  
Леорио: Да ну? Знаешь что, это ТЫ неудачник.  
Курапика: Ты больший неудачник!

[КУРАПИКА и ЛЕОРИО выходят ПОГОВОРИТЬ. ГОН делает что-то СМЕЛОЕ, но ГЛУПОЕ.]

Леорио: Я передумал. Ты вроде как не неудачник.  
Курапика: Ты вроде как тоже. Давай плавно станем лучшими друзьями.  
Леорио: Забавно выйдет, если позже про нас нарисуют яойные додзинси, а?  
Курапика: У меня нет ни шанса быть сверху.

[ГОН, КУРАПИКА и ЛЕОРИО выходят на БЕРЕГ и ЧЕМ-ТО ЗАНИМАЮТСЯ, а потом ВОВРЕМЯ ПРИХОДЯТ на СУПЕР СЛОЖНЫЙ ЭКЗАМЕН.]

Гон: Ого! Сколько людей!  
Томпа: Держитесь меня и не прогадаете. Знаете, я проходил этот тест целых 25 раз.  
Леорио: И так и не прошел? Ого, ну ты и неудачник.  
Томпа: Ну, э-э...  
Хисока: Бу!  
Все: А-А-А-А-А!  
Гон: Хисока такой большой и страшный. Думаю, от него лучше держаться подальше.  
Киллуа: Я тоже могу быть страшным!  
Гон: Круто! Давай дружить.

[Приходит САТОЦ, и НАЧИНАЕТСЯ СУПЕР СЛОЖНЫЙ ЭКЗАМЕН.]

Сатоц: На старт! Внимание! Марш!  
Все: ...

[ВСЕ начинают БЕЖАТЬ и ПОНИМАЮТ, что, наверное, им НЕ СТОИЛО так ПЛОТНО ЗАВТРАКАТЬ. Многие ОБНАРУЖИВАЮТ, что они НЕУДАЧНИКИ. ТОМПА ЗАМАНИВАЕТ наших ГЕРОЕВ в ЛОВУШКУ.]

Пьетро: Привет, Леорио.  
Леорио: ОХ ТЫ Ж ЧЕРТ!  
Паук: Привет, Курапика.  
Курапика: ОХ ТЫ Ж ЧЕРТ!  
Гон: У меня нет темного прошлого. Такой вот я классный.  
Киллуа: Ребята, вы круты. Буду держаться вас.

[Наши ГЕРОИ ПРОХОДЯТ первую ЧАСТЬ первого ЭКЗАМЕНА. Затем они РАЗДЕЛЯЮТСЯ.]

Хисока: А нападу-ка я на каких-нибудь случайных прохожих. Скажем, на ТЕБЯ.  
Курапика: Ты большой и страшный, Хисока. Я пошел.  
Леорио: Ты неудачник, Хисока.  
Хисока: Да ну?  
Леорио: ОХ ТЫ Ж ЧЕРТ!

[Наши ГЕРОИ ПЕРЕХОДЯТ ко второму ТЕСТУ. Он СМЕШНОЙ и состоит из ГОТОВКИ. Затем они идут к БОЛЬШОЙ БАШНЕ и СПУСКАЮТСЯ ВНИЗ. За это ВРЕМЯ они становятся все БЛИЖЕ и БЛИЖЕ, ведут себя как ЛУЧШИЕ ДРУЗЬЯ, по их мнению, и как НАСТОЯЩИЕ ГЕИ, если взглянуть со стороны. Затем они приходят в ГОСТИНИЦУ.]

Владельцы: Найдите затонувшие сокровища, и мы выделим вам комнаты.  
Все: Да блин.  
Курапика: Ого, корабль с моей родины! Пожалуй, я его сожгу.  
Леорио: Ого, пушечные ядра! Уверен, они не пригодятся.  
Гон: Ого, костюм для дайвинга!  
Киллуа: Уверен, он не пригодится.

[ВСЕ идут ОТДЫХАТЬ в выделенных им КОМНАТАХ.]

Гон: Давай спать вместе.  
Киллуа: Ладно.  
Леорио: Можно я буду расхаживать перед вами голым?  
Курапика: Прошу, перестань провоцировать слэшеров.  
Тогаши: Ой, да ладно вам. Не такая уж эта история и гейская.  
Слэшеры: Муа-ха-ха.

[Происходит что-то ШОКИРУЮЩЕЕ.]

Владельцы: Удачи и пока!  
Все: Вот дерьмо.  
Курапика: Мне кажется, нам стоит сохранять спокойствие и хорошенько все обдумать.  
Другие кандидаты: Нам кажется, ты неудачник со своим спокойствием и обдумыванием!  
Ханзо: Никто и не говорил, что будет легко.  
[К счастью, ПОЧТИ ВСЕ действуют СООБЩА и ВЫЖИВАЮТ.]

Ханзо: А мы отлично сработались, Курапика. Пригласишь на вашу с Леорио свадьбу?  
Курапика: Так, надо срочно найти себе подружку.

[Только ВСЕ научились действовать СООБЩА, как они УЗНАЮТ, что на следующем ТЕСТЕ придется действовать ДРУГ против ДРУГА.]

Все: Ну и дерьмо.  
Липпо: Прямо как «Хищник и добыча».  
Киллуа: Это слишком легко. Если подумать, для меня здесь все легко. Неудивительно, что в этом пересказе у меня почти нет реплик.  
Гон: Я должен охотиться на Хисоку. Он большой и страшный.  
Томпа: Пожалуй, я воспользуюсь добротой Леорио.  
Леорио: И почему я такой добрый?  
Курапика: Привет!  
Томпа: ОХ ТЫ Ж ЧЕРТ!  
Леорио: Ого, спасибо!  
Курапика: Хотел побить его серии так с седьмой. Давай станем партнерами, Леорио.  
Леорио: Ты что, только что окинул меня МНОГОЗНАЧИТЕЛЬНЫМ ВЗГЛЯДОМ?

[ГОН ПОВСЮДУ преследует ХИСОКУ.]

Хисока: Мне нужны очки. Нападу-ка я на каких-нибудь случайных прохожих. Скажем, на ТЕБЯ.  
Курапика: Вот мы и снова встретились.  
Леорио: Черт, какой же он большой и страшный.  
Хисока: Давайте же драться!  
Курапика: Подожди, я сейчас применю свои НЕВЕРОЯТНЫЕ СПОСОБНОСТИ УБЕЖДЕНИЯ и выдам очень длинное объяснение, почему с нами не стоит драться.  
Хисока: ...Ты слишком много болтаешь. Отдай мне второй значок, и я пойду.  
Курапика: Я мастер переговоров.  
Хисока: Нападу-ка я лучше на этого парня.  
Гон: Опа! *забирает значок Хисоки*  
Хисока: ...  
Гон: ОХ ТЫ Ж ЧЕРТ!  
Хисока: Ты мне нравишься, и я хотел бы как-нибудь с тобой подраться, так что на этот раз поддамся.  
Гон: Не нужна мне твоя жалость! Блин, ну я и неудачник.

[ГОН ВОССОЕДИНЯЕТСЯ с ЛЕОРИО и КУРАПИКОЙ, и они ПЫТАЮТСЯ набрать очки для ЛЕОРИО.]

Леорио: Моя цель в этой пещере.  
Пещера: Я страшная.  
Леорио: Если через полчаса я не вернусь, спасите меня, что ли.  
Змеи: Ш-ш-ш!  
Леорио: ОХ ТЫ Ж ЧЕРТ! Курапика, Гон, что бы вы ни делали, не заходите внутрь!  
Курапика: Давай зайдем внутрь.  
Гон: Отличная идея.

[ГОН снова использует свои НЕВЕРОЯТНЫЕ СПОСОБНОСТИ мальчика из ГЛУХОМАНИ и всех СПАСАЕТ. Наши ГЕРОИ проходят ТЕСТ и переходят к ПОСЛЕДНЕМУ ЭКЗАМЕНУ.]

Нетеро: Да начнутся опасные бои один на один!  
Все: Ну и дерьмо.  
Нетеро: Курапика, думаю, тебе стоит сразиться с Хисокой.  
Гон: Нет!  
Киллуа: Нет!  
Леорио: Нет!  
Курапика: Ладно.  
Хисока: Р-рр!  
Курапика: ОХ ТЫ Ж ЧЕРТ!  
Хисока: Я признаю поражение.  
Нетеро: Гон, думаю, тебе стоит сразиться с Ханзо.  
Ханзо: Р-рр!  
Гон: ОХ ТЫ Ж ЧЕРТ!  
Ханзо: Я признаю поражение.  
[Остаток экзамена ГОН СПИТ. Проснувшись, он ОБНАРУЖИВАЕТ, что КИЛЛУА сделал ЧТО-ТО УЖАСНОЕ и ушел ДОМОЙ.]

Гон: Я верну Киллуа! Мы должны быть вместе всегда!  
Леорио: Ах, первая любовь.... Знаешь что, мы с Курапикой пойдем с тобой. Будем вместе баловаться в транспорте и вообще.  
[ГОН, КУРАПИКА и ЛЕОРИО прилагают ОЧЕНЬ МНОГО УСИЛИЙ, чтобы ГОН снова мог быть ВМЕСТЕ со своим ЛУЧШИМ ДРУГОМ.]

Гон: Ну вот, я выследил Киллуа, теперь можно выследить и Хисоку.  
Леорио: С меня пока что хватит выслеживаний. У меня вообще-то уроки не сделаны.  
Курапика: Выслеживание — это по-нашему, но так работу не найти. Давайте без меня.  
Киллуа: Где ты будешь искать Хисоку? И ты не забыл, что по сравнению с ним ты все еще неудачник?  
Курапика: О, я знаю. 6 сентября он будет в Йоркшине.  
Леорио: А ты откуда знаешь его планы?  
Курапика: Э-э, ну, я...  
Гон: Давайте навсегда останемся друзьями! Увидимся в сентябре.

[ЛЕОРИО и КУРАПИКА уходят ЧЕМ-ТО ЗАНИМАТЬСЯ. ГОН и КИЛЛУА решают пойти в ЕЩЕ ОДНУ БОЛЬШУЮ БАШНЮ, чтобы набраться ОПЫТА и ПОДЗАРАБОТАТЬ. По СЧАСТЛИВОЙ СЛУЧАЙНОСТИ, там они встречают ХИСОКУ. Такое СОВПАДЕНИЕ должно быть ЖУТКОВАТЫМ, но на деле это ТОНКИЙ СЮЖЕТНЫЙ ХОД со стороны ЙОШИХИРО ТОГАШИ.]

Хисока: Научись пользоваться Нэн, и тогда возвращайся.  
Гон: Ладно.  
Винг: Ладно, расскажу тебе про Нэн.  
Нэн: Я даю странные способности.  
Киллуа: Кайф.  
Гон: Отлично, давай драться!  
Хисока: Р-рр!  
Гон: ОХ ТЫ Ж ЧЕРТ!  
Хисока: Ты еще не созрел.

[ГОН и КИЛЛУА возвращаются на КИТОВЫЙ ОСТРОВ.]

Гон: Познакомься с Киллуа!  
Мито: ...Вообще-то я надеялась, что ты приведешь девушку. Ну да ладно.  
Гон: То есть?  
Мито: Да неважно. С возвращением! Раз ты теперь Охотник, можешь взять коробку, которую тебе оставил отец.  
Гон: Давай откроем ее с помощью Нэн.  
Коробка: ОХ ТЫ Ж ЧЕРТ!  
Киллуа: Вау, мы круты.

[ГОН и КИЛЛУА узнают, что ОТЕЦ ГОНА подготовил для него ИСПЫТАНИЕ.]

Киллуа: Никто и не говорил, что будет легко.  
Гон: Ты ведь будешь со мной всегда?  
Киллуа: Да. Да, всегда.  
Гон: ...Ура!

[Тем временем КУРАПИКА обнаруживает, что НАЙТИ РАБОТУ НЕПРОСТО.]

Курапика: Я снова один и могу пострадать.  
Сэнсэй: Можно попросить тебя надеть обратно одежду?  
Курапика: Уйди. Я страдаю и практикую странное.  
Сэнсэй: К твоему сведению, Курама уже страдал без одежды.  
Курапика: Да, но у Курамы не было ЦЕПЕЙ. Так его!  
Сэнсэй: Ты мне нравишься, и у тебя НЕВЕРОЯТНЫЕ способности к Нэн. Мне кажется, тебе лучше забыть о мести, пока это не зашло слишком далеко.  
Курапика: Ты просто завидуешь, потому что твой Нэн не пригодится в БДСМ.

[КУРАПИКА едет на СОБЕСЕДОВАНИЕ и садится в ПОЕЗД.]

Сенрицу: Мы в одной машине. Наверное, это судьба.  
Курапика: Ну наконец-то, потенциальная девушка.  
Зрители: Забавно, что девушку выделили самому гейскому из всех персонажей.  
Сенрицу: Какие-то люди собираются напасть на тебя и украсть твою лицензию Охотника.  
Курапика: Извини, я на минуту.  
Men: ОХ ТЫ Ж ЧЕРТ!  
Сенрицу: Какая скучная выдалась поездка. Может, мы еще встретимся.  
Курапика: Ай! Какой толстый намек...

[Тем временем ВСЕ СОБИРАЮТСЯ в ЙОРКШИН. Наверняка это ПРОСТО ПРЕКРАСНЫЙ ГОРОД.]

Хисока: Простите, надо додать немного фансервиса.  
Мачи: Надень обратно одежду. И не забудь, что Босс ждет всех в Йоркшине.  
Хисока: Вообще-то я читал мангу.

[КУРАПИКА приходит в БОЛЬШОЙ ДОМ и становится ТЕЛОХРАНИТЕЛЕМ. По НЕВЕДОМОЙ ПРИЧИНЕ он в итоге становится ГЛАВОЙ ТЕЛОХРАНИТЕЛЕЙ НЕОН, хотя сам НЕОН НИКОГДА НЕ ОХРАНЯЕТ.]

Сенрицу: Зачем тебе вообще эта работа? И у тебя очень странно стучит сердце, когда кто-нибудь говорит «Курута». Вот, видишь? Курута, Курута, Курута.  
Курапика: У всех свои секреты.  
Сенрицу: Расскажи твои, и я поделюсь своими.  
Курапика: ...Ладно.  
Сенрицу: Курута, Курута, Курута.  
Курапика: Прекрати.

[ГОН и КИЛЛУА прибывают в ЙОРКШИН и ВОССОЕДИНЯЮТСЯ с ЛЕОРИО.]

Гон: Мы хотим мобильник, но это так дорого.  
Леорио: Предоставь это мне.  
Киллуа: Ого, у него НЕВЕРОЯТНЫЕ СПОСОБНОСТИ ТОРГОВАТЬСЯ.  
Леорио: Держите, каждому по мобильнику.  
Гон: Ты не видел Курапику?  
Леорио: Вовсе нет! Мы ведь не пьем чай с печеньем каждый вторник. Нет-нет, ничего такого.  
[ХИСОКА и ГЕНЕЙ РЕДАН прибывают в ЙОРКШИН и замышляют УЖАСНОЕ по отношению к БОГАЧАМ.]

Куроро: Прошу восхищаться моими НЕВЕРОЯТНЫМИ СПОСОБНОСТЯМИ и простить мне слабость к гелю для волос.  
Хисока: Не забудь про уродские серьги!  
Куроро: ...  
Увогин: Давайте убивать.  
Куроро: Ладно.  
[ГЕНЕЙ РЕДАН УБИВАЮТ, в том числе ПАРУ ТЕЛОХРАНИТЕЛЕЙ.]

Увогин: Меня не остановить!  
Курапика: Опа!  
Увогин: Ну и дерьмо.  
[ГОН, КИЛЛУА и ЛЕОРИО решают ПРИСОЕДИНИТЬСЯ к остальным в ОХОТЕ на ГЕНЕЙ РЕДАН.]

Гон: Давайте разделимся. Разумеется, под этим я подразумеваю, что мы с Киллуа останемся вместе, попадем в плен, потом сбежим и где-нибудь с тобой встретимся.  
Леорио: Звучит неплохо.

[УВОГИН ВЫРЫВАЕТСЯ из КЛЕТКИ и УБИВАЕТ. Он ВЫСЛЕЖИВАЕТ КУРАПИКУ, и они СРАЖАЮТСЯ НАСМЕРТЬ.]

Курапика: Р-рр!  
Увогин: ОХ ТЫ Ж ЧЕРТ!  
Курапика: ...О господи.

[В вечер АУКЦИОНА происходит МНОГО ЖЕСТОКИХ СРАЖЕНИЙ. Люди УМИРАЮТ, ИЛЛУМИ, СИЛЬВА и ЗЕНО ЧЕМ-ТО ЗАНИМАЮТСЯ, ГЕНЕЙ РЕДАН ИНСЦЕНИРУЮТ свои СМЕРТИ и НЕЗАМЕТНО для всех ЗАХВАТЫВАЮТ АУКЦИОН.]

Сенрицу: Неплохо. Твои враги уже мертвы, и ты раздобыл пару глаз.  
Курапика: Почему-то я чувствую неудовлетворенность. Пойду пострадаю.

[Следующим УТРОМ КУРАПИКА воссоединяется с ГОНОМ, КИЛЛУА и ЛЕОРИО в СОЛНЕЧНОМ ПАРКЕ.]

Гон: Я надеялся, ты придешь, раз уж мы с Киллуа выделили для этой встречи свое экранное время.  
Киллуа: Отличный бой!  
Леорио: С возвращением, Курапика.  
Курапика: Давай обменяемся Многозначительными Взглядами.  
Леорио: С удовольствием.

[Наши ВОССОЕДИНИВШИЕСЯ ГЕРОИ играют в ПАРКЕ. Они НАСЛАЖДАЮТСЯ ТИШИНОЙ И СПОКОЙСТВИЕМ... пока не начались OVA.]


End file.
